Bloodlines Goes To Hogwarts
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Bloodlines goes to Hogwarts. Couples: Sydrain, Jeddie, Zeil, Marcus/Carly, one-sided Ian/Sydney. Rewritten because I wanted to change a lot of things. All information about Hogwarts gotten from the wikia page.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines series or the Harry Potter series. **

**A/N: Okay, some of you might recognise this story and wonder why I have restarted it, it was because, well, I wasn't happy with a few things, like I decided to make Adrian older than Sydney, and Dimitri a teacher to keep things slightly more canon (because going to Hogwarts is totally canon). Also the protagonist is this story will probably be mostly Zoe, (I mean, there will be a lot of the other characters giving their point-of-views, but Zoe will probably appear more) and this is one of my many Zeil (Zoe / Neil ) based fics, because I don't care if that's canon or not (it is canon in my head!) so if you don't like the fact that Zoe is a main character, and that Olive will not end up with Neil, then please leave and don't send me reviews on how awful they are together, because it's my ship, it doesn't have to be yours. **

**This will also probably be a really long fic, as I plan on doing like, all seven years, until everyone has graduated... 1000 chapters here we come! So be prepared for long (and I mean long) updates. **

**I am also aware that Killerbee07 has wrote a bit on this. I asked her if I could borrow her idea and she kindly agreed. This will be as far away from her Bloodlines/Hogwarts world as I can make it, so no, I'm technically not copying it. **

**This is dedicated to my sister Sandra (candyisallmine), who wanted me to write her a surprise story that involved lots of Sydrian and Zeil. **

**So, I give you, fellow fanfic writers / readers, Bloodlines goes to Hogwarts. **

**3rd Person's P.O.V: **

Zoe walked into the Great Hall after following Hagrid from the boat after the trip on the Hogwarts Express. Right now, she would give anything not to be there, as she stood, terrified, behind her sister, Sydney. She didn't know what the "sorting process" involved, but it sounded ominous and scary. Their, Sydney and Zoe's, dad was adamant that they get into Ravenclaw, and she hoped, for both of their sakes, that they did. But for now she would take any house gladly if it meant that she could stop the vicious butterflies in her stomach.

Then, the doors opened, and everyone filed in after fixing their robes and smoothing their hair. All of the current Hogwarts students were staring at them. It was unnerving. Zoe's brain kept replaying Professor McGonagall's speech: "Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." Zoe couldn't help but think that if that was so, why did her father want her to get into Ravenclaw so badly? She did not see why intelligence was far more superior than bravery, cunning or friendliness as he had told them many, many times before.

He was very biased.

As she stepped into the midst of sitting students, she looked around, trying to spot what this "test" was. In front of them was an frayed, and very tattered, hat that looked long past its wear by date, and was sitting on a small wooden stool. She looked up at the ceiling, curious to see if what their father had told them had been true. And it was. The ceiling was the image of the sky outside. "The ceiling is bewitched to look like the sky," their father had said, walking back and forth briskly while giving them a not-so-new speech. "It's not the actual sky." He told them this to "prevent them from becoming blithering idiots" and proceeded to mutter under his breath. But he only told them what was necessary to make him (and them, she supposed) look good. He had keep the rest as classified information. And he hadn't said anything about a dirty old hat. Which was probably why she got such a fright when it began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a hat smarter than me. You can keep all your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head that the Sorting Hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might be belong to Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong to Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You are in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking Cap!" The Sorting Hat finished his song with a laugh. Everything burst into applause and it bowed.

"When I call your name," Professor McGonagall announced. "Sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat." Everyone was silent.

"Julia Cavendish."

Julia sat on the stool as the hat slipped over her head, she placed her hands over her mouth to try and prevent her nervous giggles from being heard. The hat only took a few seconds to decide, and then it yelled out: "Hufflepuff!"

Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table as a still giggling Julia stumbled over to her table. Hufflepuff had gotten the first student of the year.

"Jillian Dragomir."

Jill stepped up and pulled the hat over her head. She wished that people would stop calling her Jillian, it sounded so... elegant, and she wished that they would call her Manstrano-Dragomir, and not just the name of her deceased father, who she hardly knew. She wasn't a Dragomir. Not at all.

"Hmm..." the hat said. "You are exceptionally brave, but you also have a very kind heart. Where to put you... where to put you..." There was a short moment of silence before the Sorting Hat announced his decision. "Hufflepuff!"

Jill looked over at her half-sister, who was staring at Jill with interest, as if wondering why the Sorting Hat didn't put her into Slytherin for all her "sneaky crimes" like being born. There was no way that Lissa was going to be sorted into Hufflepuff, Jill thought glumly as she joined her table. And Lissa was probably over the moon by that.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

Lissa couldn't help but cringe as she heard her real first name. It was so ugly. Why couldn't she have been named something simpler? Something people didn't laugh about when they heard it, or struggled to pronounce when seen on paper. Although, Professor McGonagall had pronounced it perfectly, thank goodness. As she sat down on the stool and gently placed the Sorting Hat on her head, she couldn't help but hope she wasn't sorted into Hufflepuff. It wasn't that she hated Jill, it was just... she was an obstacle in her parent's relationship, and it was an obstacle in her and her father's relationship. Although, she supposed that she should thank her for being the cause that she was being sent to Hogwarts with Rose and not Beauxbatons with Mia... She'd just rather avoid the whole situation than confront it.

She thought of her brother who was starting his third year at Durmstrang tomorrow... And then she heard the Sorting Hat talking to her. "Vasilisa, Vasilisa, where should we put you...? Hmm... where would you like to go?" The Sorting Hat asked, and Lissa had no idea why he was asking. Didn't he decide, not them? Lissa thought of her friend Rose Hathaway, who was undoubtedly going to be a Gryffindor, when the Sorting Hat announced, "Gryffindor!"

Lissa hurried to her new table, as the Gryffindors erupted into cheers and claps, as Rose gave her a big grin. On her way over, she didn't look for Jill in the Hufflepuff table.

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

Rose grimaced as her full name was called out, but she still bounded up to the stool eagerly, knowing full well that she would be sorted into Gryffindor - and she was right. The hat was hardly on her head when he shouted it out.

She sat beside Lissa, and gripped her hand tightly. She had been telling her for the whole summer that they wouldn't be split up - and she was right.

"Christian Ozera."

Christian walked to the stool, head down, not wanting to see the reaction of the other students as his name was called. The Slytherins would probably be beaming, knowing that there was no doubt that he would become one of them, and the others would probably gape at him as if he had two heads or five eyes. He didn't want to be sorted. He already knew the answer. He didn't want it to become confirmed.

"You come from a long line of Slytherins I see..." the Sorting Hat hummed, and Christian shut his eyes tightly, hoping that the hat wouldn't save anything else about his stupid family and just announce his house already. "So impatient," the hat laughed, "well I hope you won't be too disappointed with my choice."

"Gryffindor!" Christian nearly fell off the stool in surprise. There was a loud silence, as everyone gaped in surprise, and then, slowly, the Gryffindors started to clap and cheer. Christian joined his house table, but sat at the far end, feeling the eyes burning into his side.

"Neil Raymond."

Neil strolled up to the stool, no emotion displayed on his face. He had been trained for this, put into the wilderness and more, just to make sure that he was in possession of all the qualities that a Gryffindor needed.

As the hat was placed onto his head, it gave a rough laugh. "You've really prepared for this, haven't you? Maybe I should place you in Slytherin..."

"Don't... please..." Neil whispered. "I need to be placed into Gryffindor... you can see my thoughts... y-you know why."

"So I do," the hat purred. "But I don't see how that should influence my decision." Neil shut his eyes tightly. "Gryffindor!" And as he mentally thanked the hat, he hurried to his house table. Relieved, but not happy.

"Sydney Sage."

Sydney walked up to the Sorting Hate, no emotion on her face either. "Well, well, what do we have here. You are smart, no doubt about that, Ravenclaw is definitely for you but... what is this I see about Keith Darnell's eye... that is Slytherin material." Sydney felt herself pale instantly. "Don't worry, I won't tell..."

"Ravenclaw!" Sydney rushed to her table happily.

"Zoe Sage."

Zoe walked up nervously, and sat down on the stool, her hands shaking as she put on the hat. "Hmm..." the Sorting Hat murmured. "Ravenclaw!"

Zoe jumped off the stool immediately, and rushed to sit beside her sister, who smiled encouragingly at her as she took her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Kristen Sawyer."

Kristen, who had been having a conversation with her best friend, Julia, through eye contact, jumped and started walking quickly to the stool. The hat hadn't even touched her head when it yelled out "Hufflepuff".

"Olive Sinclair."

Olive paled when she realised that she couldn't see her sister. She hoped that she would be sorted into Hufflepuff alongside her. She knew that everyone thought that it was a bad house, but it really wasn't. Not according to Nina and all the stories that she told about her years at Hogwarts so far. People in Hufflepuff were usually friendly and nice. Olive could do with some nice when it came to people right now.

But as she slipped the Sorting Hat over her head, and she caught sight of her sister's face, the hat screamed out "Gryffindor!" so confidently and loudly, that there could be no mistake. Olive wasn't going to be seeing Nina as often as she liked, even if they were at the same school.

"Laurel Stryder."

Laurel sashayed up to the stool confidently, and put the hat over her sleek hair, frowning disdainfully at it. It was so... old, why wouldn't they just charm another hat to sing for them.

"Slytherin!" The hat screamed, not even bothering to open his mouth to the child below him.

And as Laurel joined her table, the Sorting Ceremony was finished.

. . .

"Okay peeps, this is how it works." One of the Ravenclaw prefects said to all the first year Ravenclaws. "To get into the common room, you must answer a general knowledge question. Because it's your first night, I'll answer the question for you. But just so you know, they aren't all easy. You could arrive here after class one afternoon and see a line of your fellow students all trying to find the answer." The prefect looked at the portrait.

"What is the spell to levitate objects?"

" Wingardium Leviosa!" The prefect announced, and the portrait swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. "Come, this is your new home for the school year - you are going to love it here..."

"Okay people, we like to take things nice and easy here in Hufflepuff, as you all probably know." The prefect announced cheerfully. "So, to get into the Hufflepuff common room all you have to do is basically be really cheerful." There was silence and the prefect that was talking, and her fellow prefect beside her, laughed. "We're joking, God," she grinned. "All you have to do is be a Hufflepuff - and remember your name." She shook her lavender hair towards them. "I'm Rowena Clarke," she announced, as the portrait swung open into the Hufflepuff common room.

"Start making yourself at home!" The prefect beside Rowena announced, letting the first years file through.

"The password to open the portrait of the Fat Lady to get into the Gryffindor common room is Hogsmeade! This password will change every month, so make sure that you stay up-to-date!" The prefect that was talking told them, and then looked over at his companion to demonstrate this.

"Hogsmeade," the fellow prefect told the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open to show the way into the Gryffindor common room.

"Be very impressed, little Gryffindors." The male prefect said, grinning. "This is your new home!"

"Here," the Slytherin prefect stopped in front of a damp patch of wall down in the dungeon. "The password is pure-blood. The password will be changed every month, and be sure not to share it with any students who aren't Slytherin." The wall slid away to show the Slytherin common room. "Despite the fact that our common room is located in a dungeon, the common room is quite warm and comfortable - come in and see." The Slytherin prefect smirked. "Thankfully. Because this is your home for the next five, and hopefully seven, years."

**A/N: So what do you think of the new and improved version of Bloodlines Goes To Hogwarts? Reviews are appreciated as you probably know. I'll try my absolute hardest to update somewhat regularly. But I've only eight weeks of school and exams left, so two months, and I'm all yours guys. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bloodlines Series or the Harry Potter Series. **

**A/N: Okay, I realise that the common rooms aren't the same as they are in the Hogwarts wiki page, but I didn't realise that until after. I'll correct them whenever I've time. Right now, I do not have time. **

**3rd person's P.O.V: **

Zoe followed her sister down into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. Everyone had presumed that they were un-identical twins because they were in the same year, but that wasn't true. Zoe was actually a year younger than Sydney (a fact which had had to be repeated many times already this morning). She was eleven years old, while Sydney was twelve, but their father had managed to convince Professor Dumbledore to let the two girls leave for Hogwarts together. Zoe had thought that there was some magical quill that prevented this, but perhaps the Headmaster had power over this quill. That would make sense.

However, Zoe was very glad that Professor Dumbledore had agreed, she would have felt lonely without Sydney - they had been one of the many magical children to be homeschooled, and either way Zoe wasn't very good at making friends. They had never been allowed the opportunities to meet many children their own age (unless they were the children of her father's fellow workers, who were usually boring) and their father had forbidden becoming close to any Muggle children incase they discovered that the Sage family wasn't exactly normal in their eyes. She and Sydney were in this together.

"Hey Zoe, hey Sydney!" Carly bounded up to them before they could reach the Ravenclaw table. "How are you two doing so far? Settling in alright?" As Zoe looked up to stare at her sister, she still couldn't believe that her sister had cut her hair so drastically short - and gotten her nose pierced on top of it all. She had also been sorted into Slytherin two years ago, and picked mom in the custody battle. It had drove dad ballistic.

"We're good," Sydney said, answering for the both of them, smiling at her older sister. "I bet you're regretting that now, huh? Not being able to swish it around when imitating people." She pointed at Carly's pixie cut.

"You know," Carly shrugged. "It's so much easier to deal with, but I can't say that I don't miss tossing my ponytail into some asshole's face. It was so worth it to see dad's face though." Carly's face lit up at the memory. "Oh, Zoe, mom says that she's going to send you a letter tomorrow, and she expects you to write back - she misses you." Zoe's face softened.

The Sage sister's parents had divorced recently, Carly had chosen to live with her mother, Zoe with her father and Sydney travelled between the two.

"So," Sydney smiled weakly. "You still think that cutting your hair was a good decision?"

"Yup," Carly answered. "Perhaps you should-"

"No, it wasn't!" Zoe burst out at last. "It was actually very selfish of you! I wasn't allowed to get my hair cut for the whole summer. Or let out of dad's sight for fear I'd take a scissors to my hair!" Zoe turned around and stormed towards the Ravenclaw table for breakfast. Not wishing to talk about hair cuts or her mother for a second longer. Carly watched her go in surprise.

"I'm sorry about Zoe," Sydney apologised to her older sister. "I think that she's just really nervous, it being her first day and all. And I think she is missing mom a lot more than she is letting on."

"It's alright..." Carly answered, and then she shook her head. "Although she wouldn't be missing mom if she hadn't let dad brainwash her. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, promise. Try and get Zoe to write to mom if you can - mom really does miss her." And with that Carly walked off to the Slytherin table, and to her on and off boyfriend, Marcus Finch.

Sydney just shook her head, and walked over to sit beside her sister - who was undoubtedly giving her the silent treatment for not siding with her. And she ignored the frantic waving of Ian Jansen from a few seats above, who was in second year - his parents worked with Jared Sage, who had saved her a seat beside him in vain.

. . .

Zoe was in the green house, trying to pay attention to Professor Karp, who had introduced herself to them, and then straight away led them down to the greenhouse and was now telling them all about how they were going to be working with a plant called 'valerian' and learning to care and harvest it.

Zoe looked around the greenhouse at the other students - the other Ravenclaws had no problem paying full attention towards the lesson and their professor, but Zoe kept zoning out. Maybe it was just because it was her first ever class in Hogwarts and she didn't get much sleep last night... _or maybe it's because you don't belong in Ravenclaw... _

She mentally slapped herself. The Sorting Hat wouldn't have put her in the wrong house. And she couldn't think of these kind of things, well... not in class anyway. She had to pay attention if she wanted to get all Outstanding grades (Exceeds Expectations just weren't good enough, according to her father.)

She glanced over at Sydney now, breaking her rule of trying to pay attention. Sydney looked bored too, not because she found learning tedious or because she found Herbology boring, it was because she already knew all of this. Sydney was easily the most intelligent out of the three Sage sisters, and Zoe was expected to follow in her footsteps, Carly deemed a hopeless case because she had picked mom and actually had a life outside of school and homework. Zoe couldn't help but wish that her dad was more like her mom though. Her mother understood that Zoe couldn't get brilliant grades all of the time, and that not everyone could be like Sydney, whose brain automatically soaked up every fact and figure thrown at it.

Zoe wasn't anything like Sydney. But she tried her best all the time anyway, because she wanted to please her father (which was near impossible when Sydney was in the picture.)

Besides, even if Sydney intelligence wasn't an issue, Zoe would have still been jealous. During breakfast, Sydney had surprisingly mingled with fellow first years, and had already made two friends (even if they were from Hufflepuff), while nobody even said hi to Zoe (granted, she hadn't exactly been talkative herself).

"Okay, so now you have to..."

. . .

Rose was sitting with Lissa in Transfiguration, behind Christian Ozera. Lissa, of course, was taking notes, being a model student as usual, while Rose was trying to refrain herself distracting Lissa. But she was fighting a pointless battle, and, as usual, she couldn't sit still.

"Why do you think that Ozera got into the Gryffindor? Do you think that the Sorting Hat got confused?" Rose stopped and thought about it. "Do you think that he _tricked _the Sorting Hat?"

Rose didn't like whispering about Ozera, especially since he was in front of them, but she knew that Lissa wouldn't let Rose scribble all over her parchment, and Rose had forgotten to bring her own to class.

Lissa sighed, realising that her friend was just going to keep whispering to her, whether she answered or not. "No Rose, why would he do that? His family are very proud Slytherins. You know what happened to his aunt when she was sorted into Gryffindor. He's obviously a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, but his aunt wasn't exactly a model Gryffindor student, was she? You know what she did! And they might want to spy on-" Rose protested, but she was cut off by Christian turning around in his seat and glaring at them coldly.

"If you are going to gossip and insult someone, please do it when they aren't in earshot. And don't take the phrase 'behind their back' so literally." He said frostily, and then, without another word, he turned around again, before Professor McGonagall could see and take house points off them.

Lissa felt a shot of guilt shoot through her, and Rose was surprised that the guy had even dared talk back. Number one, he wasn't exactly popular and didn't need any more reasons for his house mates to hold against him. Then again, she thought, he didn't exactly have much to lose, did he? And number two, high and mighty Slytherin families didn't usually associate themselves with anybody from Gryffindor. Did that mean he thought himself as a Gryffindor? Rose wasn't sure...

. . .

Adrian was walking down a corridor, skipping class and praying that none of his professors caught him and put him on detention. It may have been the first day back, but he had a skip-at-least-one-class-a-week rule, and what better day to initiate this than the first day back? Besides, he had Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Wolfe - that old man would just be recounting stories about his adventures with dragons, and his mutant dogs. Adrian wondered which eye the man had covered today - he switched it regularly. Adrian hadn't taken Care of Magical Creatures last year, since he had only been in second year, but his friend, Rowena Clarke, also Hufflepuff Prefect, had told him all about it.

He'd probably skip double Potions tomorrow - he didn't fancy listening to Professor Stanton go on about what this potion did and how dangerous this one was. He'd start attending when they could make things explode.

He was looking at the portraits instead, watching them move. He thought of his own paintings that he had hidden in his room back home. He favoured the Muggle style of art - where everything was at a standstill. A single moment captured in time. It was so beautiful in his eyes - but his father didn't agree to say the least. He had found a couple of his son's paintings over the summer and he had burned them, telling his son that art, wizard or muggle, was useless. That Adrian should focus himself on the O. and working in the Ministry of Magic.

He wasn't sure if this was better than the summer after first year, where his father had refused to speak to him because Adrian had been sorted into Hufflepuff - apparently the most disgraceful house in his father's eyes Adrian hadn't minded though, everyone in Hufflepuff was so nice, friendly and laidback. He was in the perfect house.

And the dancing plants in the common room that Professor Karp, the Head of their house, gave them, really were amazing and amusing.

As he continued to examine the portraits, he thought he saw something small and shiny, like quartz, run across the hall, but when he looked a second time, there was nothing there.

Just his imagination.

As if his brain wasn't going crazy enough.

He pushed the small hallucination from his mind. Maybe he could talk Rowena into asking her parents to buy some paints and canvas for him, seeing as they were both non-wizards. If not, he'd just join the Art club again this year, and charm the professor in charge to give him supplies until his heart was content. Even if they were wizarding art, it would still be better than doodling on spare scraps of parchment...

**A/N: I think I prefer writing in Adrian's point of view most. What do you guys think? **


End file.
